


Fresh Horses

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean gets caught sneaking into the Angels' Den, Castiel Novak's BDSM club, Cas takes a special interest in the kid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post a new chapter every day.

Cas walked the rooms. He looked into each one. He kept a close eye on what happened in his club. He didn’t want any omegas hurt… at least not in ways they didn’t want.

Cas owned The Angel’s Den, the most exclusive BDSM club in town. Maybe in the country, according to some of the people who frequented it. He was proud of it.

He had seen Crowley come in, and he wanted to know which room he was in. Crowley had a reputation for snagging young omegas and taking them beyond their limits. He wasn’t much for safewords. The only reason Cas let him in was because he had a following. When he did a public scene, they were always well received. People loved them.

Cas sighed and continued to look in rooms. He opened each door quietly, not wanting to disturb whatever was happening in each room.

He walked to the end of the hall, to the last door. Crowley had to be in there. 

Cas heard a yell and hurried to the door and  threw it open.

What he saw was a young omega, tied to a bed and being whipped. There was a huge dildo stuck up his ass. He was crying and begging Crowley to stop.

Cas grabbed Crowley’s arm.

“Stop.”

Crowley wheeled around with a look of real anger on his face.

“Get out of here, Novak. This is between me and the omega.”

Cas held onto his arm. “Sounds like he wants you to stop. Now get out before I ban you permanently.”

Crowley growled, but left the room. Cas walked to the bed.

He looked down at the terrified omega. He pulled the dildo out of his ass. He reached and untied his arms and his legs. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed the circulation back into the omega’s extremities.

“How old are you?”

The omega looked away. “19.”

“And how, exactly, did you get in here?” Cas had men posted at the front door to spot newbies and let him know about them.

“I snuck in with a group of omegas.”

Cas looked at him. He was gorgeous. He had huge green eyes that really made his face. He had a strong, cut jaw and a beautiful body that just begged to be knotted.

“Okay, now tell me why.”

The omega blushed. “I was curious.”

Cas sighed. “Curious about all of this?”

The omega nodded.

“What’s your name?”

“Dean.”

Cas looked stern. “Well, Dean, the next time you get curious, don’t sneak in somewhere that is gonna get you beat. Come and see me and we’ll talk. Deal?”

Dean nodded again. “Deal. Can we talk now?”

Cas chuckled. “You  _ are _ persistent, aren’t you? Sure, we can talk. Get dressed.”

Dean blushed redder. He apparently didn’t remember he was nude.

Cas stood up and watched Dean get off the bed and grab his clothes. He pulled them on.

Cas ran his eyes over the kid. He looked just as yummy with his clothes on as he did naked. Well maybe not  _ just _ as yummy, but he looked good.

Cas led Dean to his office. He indicated a chair and Dean sat down. Cas drug a chair to sit opposite him.

“So, you’re interested in BDSM. How did you even find out about it?”

Dean grinned. “On the internet. Porn. Gay porn.”

Cas smiled. “Well, that’s not always accurate. You get that, right?”   
Dean nodded. I figured, but still, I was interested. So I decided to try it. I just wasn’t expecting… well… that.”

Cas sighed. “Crowley is not the typical Dom. He’s cruel and doesn’t follow the rules very well. How did you end up with him anyway?”

Dean looked away. “He saw me looking around. He told me he could make it good for me. He knew I hadn’t done anything like this before.”

Cas was angry. That was Crowley’s MO for sure. He was going to have to deal with him.

“Okay so, go home, kid. If you do come back, just ask for me, okay?”

Dean looked crestfallen. “Do I have to leave? Can’t I just… you know, with you?”

Cas was tempted. He really liked Dean’s look. He could imagine taking him… knotting him.

“Nope. You need to go home. Think about this more. You may change your mind about what you want.”

Dean said quietly, “I won’t.”

Cas stood up. “Come on. I’ll walk you out.”

Dean sighed and stood up.

 

_ Dean snuck into the apartment, hoping his dad was passed out already. He was, snoring loudly on the couch. He walked quietly to his room. He could hear music coming from Sam’s room and smiled. _

_ He laid down on his bed, putting his arms behind his head. He thought about Cas Novak. The guy was drop-dead gorgeous. Dean wanted to get to know him, not only sexually but personally. He seemed nice, especially for a man who owned a dungeon. Dean wondered how he got into that. _

_ He knew he’d go back. The only question was when he could get away. _

_ He drifted off and dreamed about Cas. _

 

It had been two weeks since Dean had snuck into Cas’ club and Cas had almost forgotten about him. Almost. He kind of expected to see the kid every night. 

Cas did his rounds and went back to his office. Gabriel was waiting for him. 

“What do you want, Gabe?”

“I need to talk to you about Crowley.”

Cas sighed. That Alpha was a huge thorn in his side and he was seriously considering banning him.

“Okay, what did he do now?”

Gabe sat down, sighing. “He’s being accused of raping an omega in room three. I don’t know all the details, but he was rough with him. The guy is screaming about suing.”

“That’s it! Where is the bastard?”

Gabe stood up. “I’ve got him waiting in the toy room. Alfie is watching him.”

Cas stormed to the toy room and threw open the door. Crowley was sitting on a chair and Alfie was standing in a corner.

“Crowley, I don’t want to hear a word out of you. You are banned permanently. Get the fuck out of my club.”

Crowley jumped up. “You can’t!”

Cas yelled, “The hell I can’t. This is my club and I can do anything I want. Now get out and stay out.”

Crowley stormed out. “Follow him, Alfie and make sure he leaves. Alone.”

Alfie nodded and left the room.

One of the bouncers stepped into the room. “Boss, there is a kid here, looking for you.”

Cas turned and followed the guy to where Dean was standing in a hall. Dean grinned when Cas walked up.

“So, you’re back.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, it would definitely seem so.”

Cas sighed. “Come on, let’s go to my office.”

Cas walked back to his office with Dean just a step behind him. When they got in. Cas closed the door behind him. He walked to the phone and picked it up. After waiting just a moment. He said. “Yeah. I don’t want to be disturbed unless the place is on fire.”

Cas turned to look at Dean. Dean was standing there, looking sort of defiant. Cas wanted to wipe that look off his face.

“So what do you want, Dean?”

Dean grinned. “You.”

Cas took a deep breath. “Me. You don’t even know me. I could be like Crowley.”

“But you’re not. I did my homework.”

Cas grinned. “You did, huh? What kind of homework did you do?”

“I read everything I could find online about you and the club.”

Cas sighed. He knew there was a lot of misinformation out there.

“You know, you can’t believe everything you read on the internet.”

Dean frowned. “Of course I know that. But there was enough out there for me to know you are a professional. You want this club to be professional. And that’s good enough for me.”

Cas shook his head. “You’re a real piece of work, you know that?”

Dean nodded. “It’s been said.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat and waited for Cas to say something. 

Cas thought. He thought about how young Dean was, but how he seemed to want this. Cas had to admit to himself he really wanted to get Dean in his bed.

“Okay Dean, let’s get some things straight. I’m not going to do a scene with you until I get to know you better. That’s not negotiable. But I will admit I’m intrigued. So, do you want to go home with me? Now?” Dean stood up. “Hell yeah I do. Let’s go.”

Cas just had to smile. He picked up the phone again.

“Jo? I’m leaving for the night. Please find Gabe and let him know it’s all on him.”

Cas grabbed his jacket and took Dean by the hand. He led him down a hall and to the back door. Once outside, he led Dean to his car.

Dean got in and Cas drove to his apartment building. He parked and they got out. He led Dean inside and to the elevator. They got on and as soon as the doors closed, Cas pushed Dean up against the wall. He kissed Dean and loved how responsive Dean was to it.

The bell dinged and the door opened. They walked out and Dean followed Cas to a door. Cas unlocked it and they went inside. Cas switched on a light.

He turned and pushed Dean up against the wall. He moved between Dean’s legs and slotted his thigh between them. He leaned forward and grabbed Dean’s mouth in a hot kiss.

Dean kissed him back just as hotly. Cas pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth and Dean sucked it in, Cas ran it around inside Dean’s mouth and then ran it over Dean’s tongue. 

Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth and rubbed his now hard cock against Cas’ thigh.

Cas rubbed his own hard cock against Dean’s thigh. 

He grabbed Dean up and carried him to the bedroom. Dean held on to Cas’ neck and laid his head on Cas’ shoulder.

Once in the bedroom, Cas dumped Dean on the bed. He immediately began to strip Dean’s clothes off him. He tossed them aside.

Dean laid on the bed, naked. He watched Cas strip. When Cas got to his boxer briefs, the tent in them made Dean gasp quietly. Cas was huge. 

That just made Dean want him more. He licked his lips and rolled onto his back and spread his legs wide.

Cas looked at him and smirked. He crawled onto the bed and straddled Dean’s thighs. He leaned over and began to kiss Dean again. 

Cas worked his mouth over Dean’s jaw and down his throat. He began to suck a mark, but Dean stopped him.

“Please, not where it shows.

Cas stopped and looked at him.”Oh fuck. Don’t tell me you are with someone.”

Dean shook his head. “Oh god no. I just have a… father. Who wouldn’t understand.”

Cas sat back and looked at Dean. “You still live at home?”

Dean nodded.

“And your father wouldn’t understand. I get that.”

Cas went back to kissing Dean’s throat and down to his nipples. He bit each one of them lightly. Dean groaned.

Cas continued to kiss down Dean’s chest and belly. Dean was running slick onto the bed. 

Cas sniffed. He moved down between Dean’s legs and pushed up on them. Dean lifted them, bending his knees and putting them beside his head.

Cas licked up some of the slick that was on Dean’s thighs and then licked over Dean’s hole.

Dean gasped. “Fuck! Cas…”

Cas lifted his head to look at Dean. “You taste amazing, baby boy.” Then he went back to licking.

Dean never, ever, felt anything like it. He wasn’t a virgin but he hadn’t had many men. Just a couple and they were just in a bathroom stall, where the Alpha just fucked him and left. This… this was amazing. He had never been knotted.

Cas licked and sucked Dean’s slick, but then he moved back up over Dean.

“I want to fuck you, I want to knot you. Can I?’

Dean nodded.

“No, Dean. I need your words.”

“Yes, Cas, Please Cas. Fuck me and knot me.”

Cas grinned and grabbed his cock. He lined up and pressed the head of his cock into Dean.

Dean whimpered at the sheer size. Cas held, letting Dean get used to him.

Dean nodded. Cas pushed in all the way and held again.

Cas loved how tight Dean was, how the slick ran from him and he wanted to fuck Dean into the mattress.

He pulled back and thrust back in. Dean moaned.

“Fuck Cas, it’s so good…”

Cas fucked in and out of Dean hard. He wanted to own Dean, to ruin him for any other Alpha. He was surprised but he really did.

He sniffed down Dean’s throat and moaned. 

Dean turned his head to give Cas access to scent him.

Cas pumped in and out of Dean hard and fast. Dean was moaning out Cas’ name over and over, as if it was the only word he knew.

Cas grabbed Dean’s cock and Dean thrust up into Cas’ fist. Cas reached down between Dean’s legs and gathered up some slick and used it as lube. He began to pump Dean’s cock.

Dean pushed up into Cas’ fist and back onto Cas’ cock. He knew he was going to cum soon.

“Cas. I’m gonna…” 

He came hard in Cas’ hand. 

Cas was getting his knot and it was huge. Bigger than he had ever gotten with anyone before. 

He leaned over and whispered in Dean’s ear. “Gonna knot you so good, baby boy. You ready?”

Dean moaned out, “Yes, daddy, knot me.”

Cas couldn’t believe what Dean had called him and he loved it. He thrust up into Dean as hard as he could. He felt Dean open for his knot. Cas came so hard he saw stars.

He shot string after string of cum into Dean. Dean groaned at the sheer volume of it.

Cas finally finished and he fell forward onto Dean. He rolled over, pulling Dean onto his side facing him.

The both struggled to breathe. 

Dean finally was able to ask Cas how long they would be tied.

“Maybe forty-five minutes. Mavbe less, hard to say.”

Dean nodded. “That seems like a long time.”

Cas looked at Dean.”Have you ever been knotted before?”

Dean blushed. “Not really.”

“Fuck! Why didn’t you say anything?”

Dean looked away. “I was afraid if I told you, you wouldn’t do it.”

“You goofy omega, of course I would have knotted you. I just would have been, I don’t know, a little gentler?”

Dean grinned. “I didn’t want you to be gentle.” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas sighed, “Please tell me you weren’t a virgin.”

Dean frowned. “Of course not!”

“But you’ve never been knotted. Explain that to me.”

Dean closed his eyes and took  deep breath. 

“I… I uh… I met them in bars. I snuck in with a fake ID. I let them take me to the bathroom…”

That made Cas so sad. “I”m so sorry, Dean. That shouldn’t be anyone’s first time.”

Dean sighed. “It was the only way I could see to be with an Alpha. I wanted it.”

Cas leaned over and kissed him.

“I know but it still hurts me.”

Cas held Dean until his knot went down.

“Can you spend the night? I’d like you to stay.”

Dean thought about all the problems he’d have with his dad. But this was Cas.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

They spooned, with Cas as the big spoon of course, and went to sleep. When Dean woke up he had a moment of confusion as to where he was. When he remembered, he smiled.

Dean went in search of Cas. He found him in the kitchen, cooking.

“What are you doing?”

Cas smiled at him. “Making us breakfast.”

Dean stared at him. “You cook?”

Cas laughed. “So it would appear. Sit down.”

Dean sat at the table. Cas handed him a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice.

“Food will be ready in a few.”

Dean sipped the coffee. “Why are you doing this?”

“What? Feeding you? It’s just common courtesy.”

Dean couldn’t think of a thing to say to that.

Cas put a plate of food in front of Dean, and Dean dug in. He ate like he was starving.

Cas watched him, amused. “Don’t eat breakfast very often?”

Dean looked up at him, mouth full. “Nope. It’s really good.”

When they were done, they sat at the table having another cup of coffee.

Cas looked at Dean. “Look, I’d like to know more about your father. I get the impression he’s, well, not that good at it?”

Dean laughed but there was no amusement in it.

“Yeah, he’s a stone drunk. He’s been drunk since my mom died. Fifteen years ago.”

Cas sighed. “Okay. But I won’t let him hurt you.”

Dean looked down. “He won’t. I can handle him.”

Cas walked over to where Dean sat, He pulled him to his feet and hugged him tightly. When he released him, Dean looked at the clock.

“I gotta go.”

“I’ll drive you.”

Cas pulled up in front of a run-down apartment building and parked at the curb. 

“You live here?”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, we do. Nice digs, huh?”

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean. “So, when can I see you again?”

Dean accepted the kiss. “I don’t have anything tomorrow night. Can I come to the club?”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, I’ll see you there.”

He sat and watched Dean walk inside the building. He started the car with a sigh and drove home.

Cas got through the next day but his mind was on Dean. He hated where the kid lived and that his father was a drunk. He wished there was more he could do, but short of having Dean move in, there really wasn’t.

Gabe was short with him. Cas was obviously thinking about something other than the club and Gabe wanted to know what was up.

He cornered Cas in his office.

“I want to know where your head's at, Cas, because it obviously isn't on work. You haven’t been in the game for a couple of days at least. So, bro, what’s going on?”   
Cas sat down in his chair and sighed.

“I met someone.”

Gabe grinned. “Cassie that’s awesome! Is it anyone I know?”

Cas shook his head. “Definitely not.”   
Gabe prodded. “Some on, Cassie, give me something here. You know I live vicariously through you.”   
Cas laughed. “Yeah sure you do. But the problem, if it is a problem, is that he’s only nineteen. He still lives with his father.”

Gabe opened his mouth and then closed it again. “Well, Cas, that isn’t such a big difference. You’re only twenty-eight, after all. And if you really like him, I’m all for it.”   
Cas looked at Gabe gratefully. “Thanks, Gabe. I really do like him.”

“Then go for it.” Gabe got up to leave. “Don’t let this slip through your fingers if you think you could love him, Cas.”

Cas sat and thought about what Gabe had said. He really did love the way Dean smelled. It was all motor oil, freshly cut grass and something Cas couldn’t quite put his finger on.

He made the decision to ask Dean what he wanted when he came in the next night. He needed to know if Dean was as taken with him as he was with Dean.

The next night he kept looking for Dean, but when Dean got there, he was handling a problem in a room and didn’t see him.

Jo came up to him. “There’s a kid looking for you.”

Cas walked to his office and Dean was sitting in a chair. Cas walked up to him and kissed him.   
“Hey, Dean. I’m sorry, I was busy. I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

Dean shook his head, “Not that long. Maybe ten minutes.”

Cas walked over to his desk, picked up the phone and after a moment, said he didn’t want to be disturbed.

He turned to Dean. “What do you want to do?”

Dean looked thoughtful. He smiled. “Take me to one of your rooms.”

Cas walked to stand next to him. “Are you sure, Dean?”

Dean nodded. “I’m sure.”

Cas grabbed his hand and Dean stood up. He walked behind Cas to the hall. Cas walked with purpose to a door.

He opened it and they went in. It held a bed, a wooden cross against one wall, and a wall filled with toys, floggers, whips, crops, and many things Dean hadn’t seen before. There were drawers as well.

Cas turned and looked at Dean. “Are you sure? This is what you want?”

Dean nodded again. “I trust you and I do want this.”

Cas led him to a chair, and then sat down in one himself.

“We need to talk about this. Discuss our limits. What you want to have happen here.”

Dean smiled. “Okay, Cas. shoot.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas got out a form. He showed it to Dean. There was a list of things that were done within the BDSM community. 

“Look over the list. Put an X the things you know you don’t want to do, put a checkmark next to the things you’re interested in trying but aren’t sure about and circle the ones you definitely want to try.”

He handed Dean a pen. He waited patiently while Dean went down the list.

Dean finished and handed the list back to Cas.

Cas looked it over. “You have the same hard limits as I do, that’s good.”

“These things you think you might be interested in, we can discuss them at another time. But the things you’re definitely interested in, I’m wondering, where did you learn about these?”

Dean blushed. “On the internet. I watch a lot of gay porn and some BDSM gay porn.”

Cas frowned. “You know, internet porn is not reality. That is seldom how it works in the real world.”   
“I know that. But I’ve done a lot of reading and I know what’s entailed in a real BDSM scene. I did my homework.”

Cas grinned. “Well we can start with something simple and see how it goes.”

Cas asked Dean for a safeword. Dean thought about it and said, “Impala.” They discussed the color system. Dean said, “Green means I’m okay, go on. Yellow means slow down. Red means stop.”

Cas smiled at him. “That’s good, Dean.”

Cas got a look on his face that Dean had never seen before. It was stern, dominating.

“Strip naked and lay on the bed.”   
Dean did. He laid down on the bed and waited, watching Cas go to the drawers and pick out something. He walked to the bed.

The first things Dean saw were soft cuffs. Cas put a cuff on each of Dean’s wrists. He clipped a chain to one of them, pulled Dean’s arm up to stretch above his head. He ran the chain around a bar in the headboard and then clipped it to Dean’s other wrist. Dean’s arms were trapped above his head.

Cas grabbed Dean’s legs and pulled Them far apart.

“For the duration of this scene, you will call me Sir.” Cas stood back and admired the view of Dean, all stretched out and nude. 

Dean nodded.

“You will not cum until I say you can.”

Dean nodded again but looked uncertain.

“If you do, I’ll punish you. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good boy.”

It made Dean feel powerless, being naked and Cas still had all his clothes on, but it aroused him as well. He slicked a little.

Cas grabbed Dean’s cock. Dean gasped.

“Shhh. Be quiet.” Cas reached back and gathered some slick on his hand and grabbed Dean’s cock again, using it to ease the way for him to run his hand down to the base and back up. Dean got rock hard.

Cas gripped Dean’s cock tightly and ran his hand up and down until Dean was panting and rolling his head from side to side. He kept it up until Dean was struggling not to cum. 

Then he took his hand away.

Dean whined. He couldn’t help it. Cas slapped his thigh and he quieted.

Cas began to strip. Dean watched him, his aching cock leaking pre-cum onto his belly.

Cas had an erection and Dean looked at it. Cas was huge, thick and hard. Dean wanted that cock more than anything he’d ever wanted in his life. 

Cas got on the bed. He pushed Dean’s legs far apart and Dean spread them even more. Cas smiled.

Casn leaned over and kissed the head of Dean’s cock. Dean sucked in a breath,but remained quiet.

Cas took the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He stuck the tip of his tongue into the slit.

Cas sucked down on Dean’s cock to the root. He held a moment and then sucked back up. 

Dean felt like he was losing his mind. No one had ever done that to him before and it felt so good, so arousing… 

Cas continued to suck on Dean’s cock. Up and down, over and over until Dean was again, struggling not to come. 

And then, Cas’ mouth was gone.

Dean thrust up his hips into empty air. 

Cas alternated using his hand and his mouth on Dean, over and over again, bringing him just to the point of coming and then not letting him. He even grasped the base of Dean’s cock twice to stop him.

Dean was sweaty, his hole had leaked slick out to pool on the bed. He wanted to safeword, to stop this torture, but he didn’t.  Cas had asked him several times what color he was. He said “Green” every time.

Then, just when Dean was on the verge of begging, knowing it would get him punished, Cas released his legs and pushed them up high. 

Cas lined up and put the head of his cock against Dean’s very messy hole. Dean arched against him.

When Cas slid into him, Dean knew needed it more than he even needed air to breathe. He pushed against it as far as he could. Cas filled him, so hard and so big.

“Make all the noise you want, Dean.”

That was all he needed to hear. He moaned loudly.

“Need you… need you so bad, Cas. Please…”

Cas pulled back and thrust back in.

“I’ve got you, Dean. It’s fine, it’s okay.” 

Cas fucked Dean hard. Dean was making sounds he never made before.

Again. Dean was so close, he needed to come so badly he thought he’d die.

“Please, Cas, I need…. I need to come… please let me come.”

“Just a little bit longer, baby. Hold on just a little bit more.”

Dean keened. He didn’t think he could. 

Just when he could feel Cas’ huge knot hitting his rim, Cas paused, just loving the feeling of being inside Dean.

He thrust his knot into Dean and said, “Cum. Cum now, Dean.”

Dean came so hard he passed out for a second. When he came back to himself, Cas was coming in him.

Cas came over and over, filling Dean with hot cum. Dean felt every shot that Cas gave him.

Cas groaned and threw his head back.

Dean yanked on the cuffs, wanting to grab Cas. 

They were tied. Cas moved up and took off the cuffs and rubbed Dean’s wrists. Dean was like a rag doll, completely boneless.

Cas pulled Dean to him and rolled them both onto their sides.

“What a good boy. You did so well. I’m so proud of you. You are perfect for me.”

Dean listened and felt proud of himself and he felt love… love for Cas.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean slept. He didn’t know how long he’d been asleep when he woke up, but Cas was curled up against him. He smiled and pushed back closer to him.

He was in a clean bed, with no memory of how he got there. He remembered what a mess the bed he was in before was. It was soaked with slick and cum. Had Cas carried him here? He really didn’t remember.

Cas mumbled in his sleep and turned over, spooning up against Dean. He wrapped one arm around Dean and pulled him closer. His erection was pushing against Dean’s thigh.

Dean moaned quietly. He pushed back against that big cock.

Dean wiggled around until Cas’ cock was in his ass crack. 

He moved his hips just a little, and Cas’ cock ran over his hole. He bit his bottom lip to keep quiet.

He began to slick. He hated that he was getting this bed all messy, but he couldn’t help it.

“Hey, sunshine. You want something?” Cas’ voice was deeper than usual, sleepy.

“I uh… I was just…”

Cas chuckled. “It’s okay, Dean. If you want sex, just say so.”

Dean was embarrassed, but he wanted Cas more.

“Fuck me, please.”

Cas laughed and kissed the back of Dean’s neck. He pressed the head of his cock to Dean’s hole and Dean slicked more.

Cas pushed his cock inside Dean and Dean groaned.

“Fuck! Cas… it’s so big… it feels so good…”

Cas shoved in all the way. He held, allowing Dean to relax around his cock.

“Please, Cas… I’m ready…”

Cas pulled back so far his cock came out of Dean. He thrust it back in with a groan.

Cas began the pull and push and Dean could feel it dragging on his rim. It was just amazing to him, how good it felt, how  _ right. _

He moaned out Cas’ name over and over. Cas had one arm clutching Dean’s chest, keeping Dean pressed against him. He moved his hand down to grab Dean’s cock.

Cas ran his hand up and down Dean’s cock in rhythm with his fucking.

Dean gasped out that he was going to come, and then did. His cum ran down Cas’ hand and shot on the bed.

Cas groaned again and shoved in as far as he could. He held for just a second and then pulled back and thrust his knot into Dean. He came hard, over and over.

Dean groaned too, feeling Cas’ cum filling him.

When it was over, they lay there, catching their breath.

“Now that is a great way to wake up,” Cas kissed Dean on the back of his neck. Dean turned his head and kissed Cas on the lips.

Dean dozed while they waited on Cas’ knot to go down. Cas held him against his chest.

Cas thought a lot about Dean and where this might be going. He really liked the kid, and the fact that he was willing to do scenes didn’t hurt at all. But he was so young. Nine years younger than Cas. He just wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

When Cas’ knot went down enough for Cas to pull out, he did so gently so as not to wake Dean. At least that was his plan.

“You aren’t stuck in my ass anymore…” Dean sounded almost sad.

“Yeah, we’re untied. If you want to sleep more, it’s okay.”

Dean turned over to face Cas.

“What I want is to go home with you.” Cas grinned.

It didn’t take Cas long to get out of bed, find his clothes and hand Dean his. They dressed and Dean followed Cas to his office. Gabe was in there, and he looked up when they came in.

‘So is this your new boy? Gotta love those fresh horses.”

Cas frowned. “Don’t call him that and yes. Gabe, meet Dean.”   
Gabe looked Dean up and down, but extended his hand. Dean shook it.

Gabe held Dean’s hand a bit longer than necessary. He looked Dean up and down.

“He certainly is pretty.”

Dean blushed.

“Yes he is, and don’t get any ideas, Gabe. He’s mine.”   
Dean loved hearing Cas say that.

“I’m going home. You can take care of everything, right?” Cas smiled at Dean.

Gabe frowned. “Yeah, I can take care of everything. But Cas, you aren’t here much lately.”

Cas just turned and took Dean by the hand. They left.

In the car, Cas glanced at Dean. “You did really well in the scene. I was very proud of you. What did you think about it?”

Dean thought. “Well, it was hard.. But I sort of expected it to be. I want to do more.”

Cas smiled. “I’m really glad to hear that.”

Cas stood in the kitchen, cooking something. Dean sat in the living room, looking for something to watch on tv. When he found the Dr. Sexy marathon, he was thrilled.

Cas carried out two plates and sat them on the coffee table. Dean slid to the floor and grabbed a fork.

Cas sat next to him on the floor. He looked at the tv.

“So what’s on?”

Dean stared at him. “Dude, it’s Dr. Sexy!

Cas shook his head. “I’m not familiar.”

“You’ve never seen Dr. Sexy? Where have you been?”

Cas took a bite of the chicken, and chewed. “I work at night. I don’t get to watch much tv.”

Dean grinned. “You’re in for a treat. Dr. Sexy is so fucking sexy.”

Cas watched the show intently. He had to agree with Dean, Dr. Sexy was, indeed, very sexy.

When they had finished and got the dishes back in the kitchen, they sat on the couch together, Dean snuggled up to Cas and Cas had an arm around Dean’s shoulder. 

Cas leaned over, not thinking, and sniffed Dean’s throat.

Dean turned and looked at him.    
“Dude, did you just scent me?”

Cas looked embarrassed. “Uh yeah… I guess I did.”

Dean smiled and turned his head to give Cas access to this throat.

“Scent away.”

Cas ran his nose down Dean’s throat. He smelled of motor oil, leather and rain. It was intoxicating. Cas had never smelled anyone that smelled as good. It said, ‘ _ mate. bite. pups. mate... mate.” _

“Fuck me! You smell amazing…”

Dean grinned. “Let me scent you now.”   
Cas turned his head away from Dean and gave him access to his throat. Dean sniffed it slowly.

“You smell wonderful,” Dean had a dreamy look on his face.

Cas stared at him. Dean was his true mate? 

“Uh, Dean… I think you might be my true mate.”

Now Dean was staring. 

“That’s… uh… that’s cool?”

Cas knew he had feelings for Dean. He knew he really liked him… a lot. But true mate? What were they going to do now? Should Cas bite Dean and mate him? Did Dean even  _ want _ to be mated? 

Cas was the adult here. He needed to think about this. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Cas lay in bed, listening to Dean’s easy breathing, thinking. He had ever really thought much about having a mate. He knew he wanted one, and pups, of course. But he never actually thought about meeting his mate, or the actual act of mating.

Cas shook Dean gently. “Dean, wake up.”

“Huh? What?  I’m awake…” Dean sounded bleary.

“I need to talk to you.”

Cas waited for Dean to be completely awake. Dean turned over to face him.

“What do you need to talk to me about?”

Cas sighed. “About having a mate. Have you thought about it?”

Dean looked off, thinking.

“Well, yeah, I have. I’m an omega after all, and I have had thoughts about being mated and having pups. Just natural, I guess.”

Cas was silent for a few moments. Then, “Well, would you want to be mated? I mean you’re still so young…”

Dean frowned. “I’m old enough to be mated.”

Cas laughed. “I know, baby, but are you ready to settle down, see the same face every day, maybe have a pup to be responsible for? Are you ready to be pregnant? That’s all a part of being mated.”

Dean got quiet. He looked like he was thinking and Cas just waited.

When Dean finally spoke, he looked directly at Cas. “I don’t know if I’m ready for all that. But I think that’s just natural. How can you know how you will react to all that? I think it’s natural to just have to take it as it comes.”

Cas listened, and what Dean was saying really made sense. Did anyone know how they would react to all that?

“Dean, that’s a very mature way of looking at that. I agree with you. So I guess the real question is, do you want me to mate you? And if you do, when?”

Dean grinned. “I’d love to be mated with you! Maybe not right away, but my answer is yes.”

Cas kissed him. “Okay baby. I want to be mated to you, too. And I agree, not right away. But eventually, I am going to mate you.”

They spooned together and went to sleep.

When Cas woke up, he was in an empty bed. He waited for a couple minutes, but got up and went to find Dean. He found him in the living room on the phone. Cas stood in the doorway, and listened.

“I’m over eighteen, dad. I don’t have to report to you every time I spend the night with someone.”

There was a pause.

“I don’t care. And yes, I was with an Alpha. And yes, he is a responsible adult. That’s all you need to know.”

Another pause.

“We’ll talk when I get home. I’ll be home later. Good bye.”

Dean sighed. Cas decided to make his presence known.

“Dean? Is everything okay?”

Dean turned and smiled at him.

“Yeah, I just called home to check on my little brother. Kind of got in a fight with my dad.”

Cas frowned. “I can understand how he feels. You’re his son and you didn’t come home last night. I need to talk to him.”

“What? No, you don’t.” Dean looked upset.

“I really do, Dean. I need to let him know I only have your best interests at heart. That you’re okay when you’re with me. I need to put his mind at ease.”

Dean looked… what? Cas thought he looked scared.

“Is there something I should know about your father, Dean?”

Dean looked sad. He stared at his feet.

“He’s a drunk. He gets unhappy and sort of mean when he’s drunk. I just don’t want you to have to put up with that.”

Cas sat next to Dean, put his hand on Dean’s chin and turned his face to look at him.

“Dean, I know how to deal with drunks. We have a drunk almost every night at the club. Stop worrying. Do you need a scene? It might take you out of your head for awhile.”

Dean nodded. “That would be awesome, Cas.”

“Okay, go to the bedroom and get naked. Get on your hands and knees and wait for me.”

Dean ran to the bedroom. Cas sat and thought about what to do with Dean.

Cas walked slowly to the bedroom. He found Dean naked on the bed, on his hands and knees, exactly like Cas instructed. Cas stood in the doorway, smiling at the sight.

He walked over to the bed and slapped Dean on the ass. Dean jumped but didn’t say anything.

“Turn over and lay flat on your back. Spread your legs.”

Cas brought out some soft silk rope. He tied Dean’s hands above his head, then bent Dean’s legs and tied his calves to his thighs. He shoved two pillows under Dean’s ass, lifting it up.

He stood back and admired the view. Dean was gorgeous, and he looked so good in this position.

“You look beautiful like that.”

Dean bit his bottom lip and blushed.

Cas walked to the dresser and opened a drawer. He took his time choosing which toys to get out.

He walked back over to the bed, and let Dean watch as he lubed up the butt plug. It was black and kind of large, certainly not the largest Cas owned, but he knew Dean would really feel it.

Very casually, he reached back and spread Dean’s ass cheeks with the fingers of one hand. He put the tip of the butt plug to Dean’s hole and Dean slicked. Cas smiled.

“Good boy.”   
Cas pushed the plug into Dean, who gasped but otherwise was quiet. Cas pushed it all the way in, making sure it was well seated. He played with it a little, turning it inside Dean. Dean was panting.

Cas stood up and looked at Dean. Dean’s face was flushed and he looked at Cas with wide eyes. Cas ran his hand over Dean’s sweaty forehead, and brushed some hair back.

Never saying a word, he held up a slim vibrator. He turned it on high and put it next to Dean’s hard cock.

He held it against Dean’s cock and Dean closed his eyes and moaned.

“Shhh. Be quiet.”

Dean bit back his moan and just laid there.

Cas moved the vibrator to Dean’s balls. Dean rolled his head from side to side, but he was quiet.

“Very good, baby. You’re doing so good.”

Then Cas put the vibrator under Dean’s balls, just above his plugged hole. Dean thrust his hips up, trying to feel something that wasn’t there. Cas smiled again.

“Don’t cum until I tell you you can.”

Dean looked at him with wild eyes but he nodded.

“Such a good boy for me.”

Cas moved the vibrator back to Dean’s cock, which was running pre-cum down the shaft of his cock and onto his belly.

Cas ran the vibrator up and down Dean’s hard cock. He put it to the head. Dean was obviously having problems not coming. His face was contorted and he was thrusting up weakly into the vibrator. 

Cas took pity on him. “You can make all the noise you need to, baby.”

Dean groaned out loudly. “Please, Sir, I need to cum… please let me cum…”

Cas said quietly, “Not yet. You can hold off longer.”

Dean whined. “I can’t! I just can’t…”

Cas touched his chest.  “You can and you will.”

Slick was leaking out around the butt plug. 

“You can cum now.” Cas said it so quietly Dean almost missed it. But he heard and he came. He shot cum all over his belly and chest. He screamed, it was so good.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was wiggling his leg and chewing on his thumb nail all the way home. Cas glanced at him from time to time, and wondered what was so bad where he lived with his dad and younger brother. He guessed he’d soon find out.

He pulled up to the curb and parked. Dean looked at him. 

“Do we have to do this now?”

Cas sighed, “Yes, we have to do this now. There isn’t any sense in putting it off.”   
Dean got out and walked slowly to a door. He stood outside and looked at Cas desperately.

Cas stood there, and finally Dean opened the door and they walked inside.

An unshaven man in a dirty T shirt laid on the couch. He sat up and frowned when they walked in.

“So, the whore returns. And who’s this? Your latest john?”

Cas frowned. Dean winced. Cas extended a hand.

“Hello. My name is Cas Novak, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t talk to Dean that way.”

The man ignored his hand. He sat up a little straighter. 

“So who are you to tell me how to talk to my son?”

“I’m his true mate, and I think that gives me the right to tell you that. Dean is no whore.”

The man just stared at Cas for a moment, then he started to laugh.

“True mate? That’s rich. Dean doesn’t get a true mate. He shakes his ass at any Alpha he meets.”   
Cas growled. It sent shivers down Dean’s body.

“You don’t know anything about Dean.”

The guy got up and walked toward them. He stood in front of Dean.

“You little slut. You’ve been gone since the day before yesterday. Got any money for giving your ass to men?”

Cas hit him. He fell down, shocked.

“Dean, get your things. You’re coming with me.”   
Dean looked from his dad to Cas. He went to another room and Cas assumed his was getting his clothes.

The man stood up, rubbing his jaw. 

“You’re welcome to him. He’s just a thorn in my side anyway.”

Cas growled again and the guy stepped back.

Cas stood, waiting, and Dean reappeared with a duffle. He stood behind Cas.

“Don’t you hurt Sammy. If you do, I’ll know and Cas and I will be back.”

The man turned and walked away.

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and led him out of the apartment.

In the car, Dean struggled to catch his breath. Cas rubbed circles on the small of his back.

“You’re okay, baby, it’s over now.”

Dean looked at him sadly. “I know. I just wish he wasn’t like that. He isn’t with Sammy, thank god.”

“Why? What’s different about Sammy?”

Dean said quietly, “He’s an Alpha. Dad always hated that I turned out to be an omega.”

Cas just shook his head. The idea of a father being ashamed of having an omega son was just abhorrent to him, but he knew it happened all too often.

Cas pulled Dean into a tight hug. Dean clung to him. When they finally broke apart, Cas kissed him lightly and then started the car.

When they got back to Cas’, Cas cleared a space in the dresser for Dean, and handed him some hangers.

“You get unpacked, and I’ve got a phone call to make.”

Cas walked to the living room and called Gabe. He told Gabe what happened with Dean’s father and that Dean was living with him now.

Gabe understood completely. “You couldn’t leave him there, Cas. You did the right thing.”

Cas asked Gabe to cover for him one more day and Gabe agreed. Cas didn’t want to leave Dean alone tonight.

Dean came out looking a little better. He sat down on the couch beside Cas.

“I’m all unpacked. Didn’t have much so it didn’t take much time.”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s thigh. “I’m going to get you new clothes.”

Dean shook his head. “You don’t have to.”

Cas smiled. “I know I don’t have to, I want to.”

Dean sat for a minute then turned to Cas.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Cas grinned. “Of course, ask me anything.”

“What did Gabe mean when he said, ‘nothing like fresh horses’.”

Cas smiled again. “Fresh horses refers to horses that need to be trained. It’s kind of a catch phrase for new subs who don’t have any experience.”

Dean nodded his understanding.

“I need training.”

Cas nodded. “Yes you do. And we’ll start soon.”

Cas went to fix lunch. Dean sat and thought about everything that had happened. He had a true mate. That alone sort of blew his mind. But the fact that it was Cas, and that Cas was a Dom, was really exciting to Dean. He really wanted to learn how to be a good sub for Cas.

When Cas called Dean for lunch, he walked to the kitchen and sat down. Cas put a sandwich and some chips in front of him.

Dean turned to look at Cas.

“I really want to be a good sub for you, Cas. I’m ready for the training.”

Cas smiled at him. “I know, baby, but it can wait until tomorrow. Today, I just want you to relax and enjoy yourself.”

Dean grinned and took a big bite of his sandwich.

Later, they were curled up together on the couch watching a movie. Dean had his head on Cas’ chest and Cas had his arms wrapped around Dean.

Dean lifted his head. “You took the day off for me. Aren’t you going to get into trouble?”

Cas laughed. “Nope. That is the perk of being the boss.”

Dean nodded. “I like that you’re the boss.”

Cas kissed his forehead. “I like that you like it.”

They spent the rest of the day relaxing, watching movies and Cas ordered Pizza for dinner. He really wanted Dean to have a good time, to forget about the ugliness of what happened with this dad.

Dean seemed calm and relaxed. He ate most of the pizza, which amused Cas no end. It really  reminded Cas that Dean was still a growing teen. Cas needed to remember that. 

“Dean when do you go into heat?”

Dean blushed. “Uh... in about a week.”

And have you ever been with an Alpha when you were in heat?”

Dean blushed redder. “No.”

“How did you get through them?”

Dean looked away. “I had a toy. I stole money from my old man and got one.”

Cas smiled at him. “That must have been hard on you.”

Dean frowned.  “It wasn’t fun, that’s for sure.”

Cas sighed. A week wasn’t enough time for birth control to take effect. Cas was going to have to think about this.

  



	8. Chapter 8

Cas went back to work, leaving Dean home alone. He hated it but there was nothing else to be done. He had to work and he didn’t want Dean to have to hang out at the club. There were too many Alphas that loved fresh horses and would put the moves on Dean. He knew Dean wouldn’t go with any of them, but he also knew his Alpha jealousy and protectiveness would come out, and he could possibly hurt someone, or at the least cause trouble he just didn’t need in the club.

So he worked, but his mind was always on Dean. He called him a couple of times, just to hear his voice. 

He got home about two and Dean was asleep on the couch. He smiled down at his sleeping omega. He had arranged for a few days off when Dean went into heat. He was worried that Dean would get pregnant during it, and hoped that Dean was ready for that.

He went and got himself a beer and sat down, looking at Dean as he drank it. When it was done, he walked to the couch and gently woke Dean up.

Dean smiled at him. “Hey there.”

Cas smiled back. “It’s time for bed. Come on." He held out a hand and Dean grasped it. He hauled Dean to his feet and walked him to the bedroom. Dean was already in an old T shirt and sleep pants, so Cas just had him lay down.

He took off his clothes and got in behind Dean. He usually slept in the nude. He pulled Dean back against him and spooned against him.

Four days passed, with Cas working and Dean amusing himself at home while Cas did. Then came a night when Dean woke Cas up.

“I’m hot. I need you.”

Cas was instantly awake. One sniff and Cas knew Dean was in heat. He brushed a sweaty lock of hair away from Dean’s face.

Dean had stripped naked before he woke Cas up.

“I’m here, I’ve got you.” Cas grabbed Dean.

Dean was slicking on the bed like a river.

Cas kissed him as he crawled over him. He settled between Dean’s spread legs and kissed down Dean’s throat. His scent made Cas want to bite.

His cock was hard. The aroma alone was intoxicating, erotic. 

He pushed up Dean’s legs and slid right in. Dean was open and leaking slick. Cas bottomed out easily.

Dean moaned. “It feels so good. I need you so much.”

Cas was in full-on Alpha mode. His eyes glowed gold.

Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist. He pushed back against Cas’ every thrust in.

“Knot me. I need it… I need your knot in me…”

“Shhh, baby. We’ll get there.” Cas wanted his knot as big as possible.

He thrust into Dean hard, he knew they both needed that. Dean was moaning under him. He leaned over and kissed Dean, who kissed back desperately.

His knot was banging on Dean’s rim. It felt so good to both of them, but Dean whined.

“Knot me please… please Daddy… I need it…”

Cas was struggling. He wanted to bite Dean so much. 

“Dean, can I bite you, mate you?” 

Dean nodded fast. “Yes, I want that so bad…”

Cas’ knot was as big as it was going to get. He pulled back out of Dean until just the head of his cock was inside, and then rammed in. Dean’s hole resisted for just a moment, and then Cas’ knot was inside.

Cas came over and over. He threw his head onto Dean’s shoulder. His mouth went to Dean’s mating spot and he bit.

Cas bit down hard and tasted blood in his mouth. Still he bit. He held on with his teeth, hearing ‘ _ Mate. Mine. Mate. Pups. Mate’  _ in his head.

Dean groaned. “Oh yes, Cas, I need you, I need it so bad… mate me.”

Finally Cas let go… he licked the blood seeping from the bite. Then he moved his face to find Dean’s and kissed him. He panted for breath.

He rolled to his side, pulling Dean with him.

“It’s okay? I couldn’t really help myself, I just…”

Dean put a finger to Cas’ lips to silence him.

“I wanted you to. I want to be your mate. It’s okay, I wanted it too.”

Cas breathed a sigh of relief. “I love you, Dean. I love you so much.”

Dean smiled at him. “I love you too, Cas. So much.”

Dean drifted off and Cas watched him sleep. There was a lot more to come, and Dean would need his rest. Cas thought about making Dean pregnant.

Dean was a responsible kid. He was a good kid. Cas figured he could handle it. At least, Cas prayed he could. He was so young…

Cas slept too. He was jarred awake by Dean rolling onto his stomach and crying out. Cas was instantly awake.

“Need you… need you  _ now _ .”

Cas could smell Dean. He was slicking again and moving his hips back and forth on the bed.

Dean’s scent made Cas hard. He moved between Dean’s outstretched legs and pulled his hips up in the air. He positioned himself behind them. 

He grabbed Dean’s hips in his hands hard enough to leave bruises, and thrust in, groaning as his did. No matter how many times he fucked Dean, it was always as good as the first.

He pulled Dean against him every time he rammed into him. They were both moaning out each other’s names.

When Cas got his knot he forced it into Dean and came again. He felt light headed. He came over and over again. Dean’s heat had triggered his Alpha and he could come as much and as often as he needed to, to satisfy his omega.

They spooned and both slept. They coupled three more times and then Dean’s heat was over.

Dean was confused. 

“My heats always lasted like five days before. Is it because I was with an Alpha, or because we mated?”

Cas sighed. “No, Dean. I think you may be pregnant.”

Dean opened his mouth and closed it again. After a few moments, he said, “Pregnant? I’m pregnant? What the fuck, Cas? I can’t be…  pregnant…”

Cas felt terrible. “There wasn’t enough time for birth control to work. I should have left you, had you go through it alone with toys. But I was selfish, I wanted to be there for you and wanted to mate you. I’m sorry, Dean. I’m so sorry.”

Dean reached out and took Cas’ face in both of his hands.

“Shhh. I wanted you, I wanted you to mate me, to fuck me through my heat. I guess I’ll just have to be pregnant if that’s the price to pay for the best two days of my life. I want pups, and I’m proud to be carrying yours. Everything is fine.”

Cas had tears in his eyes. He grabbed Dean and pulled him into a crushing hug.

“I love you so much. I’m so happy to be your mate and I’m so proud that you’re carrying my pup. Everything is going to be fine. No, everything is going to be fantastic!”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Miscarriage in this chapter, if this is a trigger, skip it.

Cas made Dean pee on a pregnancy test stick and it came up positive. So, it was off to the doctor.

The doctor, Ellen Harvelle, confirmed Dean’s pregnancy. He was given vitamins, but since he wasn’t exhibiting any symptoms like morning sickness, it was just vitamins this time. She wanted Dean to come back in a month.

Cas walked with a huge smile on his face. Dean looked at him and started to laugh.

“Pretty proud of yourself for knocking me up, aren’t you?”

Cas nodded. “I am, actually. Nice to know I’m not shooting blanks.”

Dean shook his head. 

Two months passed quietly. Cas worked, Dean amused himself while Cas was working, and when the club was closed on Sundays and Mondays, they spent their time cuddling, fucking, eating and watching TV or movies.

Life was good.

Then one night, Dean woke Cas up in a panic,

“Cas… CAS! I’m bleeding…”

Dr. Harvelle told them sadly that Dean had lost the pup.

“It happens sometimes. There isn’t always a reason, really. Maybe the pup wasn’t viable, maybe Dean’s body isn’t ready to carry a pup. I’m so sorry.” Dr. Harvelle looked at them with sadness and left the room.

They were both devastated. Dean cried for two days. Cas just wanted him to be better, but he had no idea how to really comfort him. He held him and told him they could try again just as soon as Dean was ready to.

Dean looked up at him with wild eyes. “Try again? You heard her. It is probably me, my body! I can’t carry a pup!  I’m… I’m damaged.”

Cas was horrified. “You aren’t damaged! She said you were just young. It happens. Dean, as much as we hate it, it happens. You  _ can _ carry a pup, don’t think you can’t. I know you can and we will try again.”

He held Dean tightly against him and kissed Dean’s temple.

“It’s going to be okay, baby, I swear.”

Cas took a few days off from the club, not wanting to leave Dean alone. Dean moped around for a few days, but then seemed better.

Cas hadn’t initiated sex since it happened. He wasn’t sure if Dean wanted it or not. He didn’t ask him, he just pulled Dean in close to spoon with him at night. But now, Cas was wondering if Dean was ready.

They sat on the couch, cuddling and watching Dr. Sexy. Cas kissed Dean lightly and Dean responded in a way he hadn’t in days. Cas kissed him with passion and soon, they were making out.  Cas pushed Dean back on the couch and placed himself between Dean’s legs. Dean threw one leg over the back of the couch and put one leg on the floor.

Cas moved up and kissed Dean passionately. Dean moaned.

Cas whispered, “Can I make love to you, baby?”

Dean moaned back. “Yes, please, Daddy, I need you so much.”

Cas thrilled to hear that. He sat up and pulled Dean’s T shirt over his head and yanked down his sleep pants and tossed them aside. He pulled his own sleep pants off.

Cas kissed down Dean’s throat, scenting him as he did. He kissed over Dean’s collarbone and to his nipples. He sucked and bit on them until they were hard.

Cas moved his mouth down Dean’s body until he got to Dean’s hard cock. He sucked in the head. Dean gasped and arched his back. Cas sucked on it a little more, then let it drop from his mouth, listening to Dean whimper.    
Dean was slicking and that was all Cas could stand. He situated himself between Dean’s legs and pulled them up onto his shoulders. He looked down at Dean’s leaking hole and smiled. He grabbed his cock and pushed into Dean.

They both groaned. Cas pushed in all the way and bottomed out. He paused, letting Dean adjust.

Dean nodded and Cas pulled back, then thrust in. He knew they both needed this and he intended to make it as good for Dean as possible.

Cas rocked in and out of Dean slowly. He groaned out how good it was, how tight Dean was around his cock. 

Dean moaned out Cas’ name over and over. “Need your knot now, Cas. Need it bad.”

Cas pushed his knot into Dean and came like a geyser. He hadn’t come in days and now, he was making up for it. It seemed like it would never end.

When it was finally done, Cas collapsed on Dean, and Dean said, “Oof!”

Cas hurried to turn them on their sides and apologized to Dean for knocking the wind out of him.

Dean chuckled. “After an orgasm like that, I’m surprised you’re upright.”

They both laughed. Cas pulled Dean close and they waited for Cas’ knot to go down.

After a bit, Dean said very quietly, “I go into heat in a couple of weeks. I want to try again.”

Cas lifted his head to look Dean in the eyes.

“Are you sure? I wasn’t that sure you were all that happy to be pregnant last time, at least in the beginning.”

Dean sighed. “I wasn’t. But the more I thought about it, the more I wanted it. I want to have your pup, Cas, more than anything.”

Cas kissed him silly.

 

Dean’s heat lasted exactly twenty-four hours. They both knew Dean was pregnant.    
Cas was taking no chances. Dean was back in front of Dr. Harvelle the next week. She classified Dean as a ‘high risk’ pregnancy and asked him to come back in just two weeks.

At home, Cas wouldn’t let Dean do much of anything. He was driving Dean crazy.

“Jesus fuck, Cas! I’m not an invalid! I’m pregnant, okay? I don’t think anything I do is going to make me have a miscarriage. I know it’s scary, but I’m losing my mind here… I can’t spend eight months on the couch.”

Cas took a breath. He had been keeping a short leash on Dean. He was still just a nineteen year old boy. Cas sighed.

“Okay, I admit I have been sort of… overprotective. I’ll do my best to quit.”

Dean kissed him. “Thank you. That’s all I’m asking.”

Things were much more relaxed from then on. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

When Dean passed the three month mark, both he and Cas took a silent sigh of relief. Dean’s doctor appointments had all been good. 

Dean had a little baby bump and Cas couldn’t stop rubbing his hands over it. He rubbed over Dean’s clothes, rubbed it when Dean was naked and rubbed it during sex.

“Can you  _ please _ not rub my belly while we’re making love? Please? It’s sort of creepy.”

Cas blushed. Dean loved it.

“I had no idea you found it creepy. Of course, I’ll stop.”

But the next time they had sex, Cas started at Dean’s belly for so long, Dean gave in.

“Okay, okay, rub it if you need to.”

Cas grinned and ran his hand over Dean’s bump.

Cas wouldn’t scene with Dean. He was afraid to do anything that might stress Dean.

But Dean begged to be restrained during sex. He wanted it so badly that Cas finally gave in. He couldn’t see a problem with just having Dean’s arms tied.

Dean lay on the bed, naked. He stretched his arms above his head. Cas put soft cuffs on him and then attached them to a chain running through a slat in the headboard. He yanked Dean’s legs down to stretch his arms out above his head.

“Who’s baby boy are you?”

Dean moaned. “I’m your’s Daddy, just your baby boy.”

Cas kissed Dean tenderly, then with more passion. He forced his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked on it.

Cas had Dean begging for him in no time  Cas took his time, working on all of Dean’s erogenous zones and he took his time. When he finally couldn’t hold off any longer, he situated himself between Dean’s legs, which were pulled up with his knees beside his head.

Cas pushed in slowly, savoring every inch that he pushed inside Dean and the feeling of Dean’s tight hole gripping his cock. 

Dean moaned out Cas’ name. 

Cas began to push in and pull back, getting a good rhythm. He looked at Dean’s belly but didn’t touch it. His eyes wandered lower to Dean’s hard cock. 

“I want you to cum on just my cock. Think you can do that, baby boy?”

Dean groaned, “Yes Daddy…”

Cas leaned over and kissed him. “That’s my good boy.”

Cas continued until his knot was big and aching. He pulled back and whispered, “Ready baby?”

Dean nodded fiercely and Cas shoved his knot into Dean. Dean came on the spot. 

Cas threw his head back and groaned as he came as well. 

They laid together, waiting for Cas’ knot to go down. Dean’s arms had been released and Cas was telling him what a good boy he was.

Dean said sleepily, “Just want to be your good boy…” and then he was asleep.

Dean had been a lot more tired lately, but that was to be expected with the pregnancy. He napped in the afternoon and Cas woke him up to say goodbye when he went to work.

FInally, it was time for Dean’s ultrasound. They had both been looking forward to this for quite awhile, they were anxious to find out the pup’s sex. 

Dean lay on the exam table and Cas sat in a chair near his head. They held hands.

The technician pulled Dean’s gown up and the sheet covering him down to reveal his bump. She put some jelly stuff on his belly and he giggled. “It’s cold.”

She spread it around and they both watched the screen. Pretty soon, there was a baby-shaped blob on it. Dean couldn’t really tell much from that, but one glance at Cas showed he was transfixed.

The tech asked if they wanted to know the sex, and they both said, “Yes!” at the same time. The tech smiled and moved the wand around.

She said, “Well there it is.” but neither of them saw a thing.

“Congratulations! It’s a boy.”

Dean burst into tears. Cas squeezed his hand, but he had tears running down his face as well.

“Our son…” Dean whispered. Cas nodded.

They discussed boy’s names on the way home, but nothing sounded right.

Since it was Monday and the club was closed, Cas was home with Dean. He fixed Dean his favorite meal, cheeseburgers and french fries. After they ate, they cuddled up together on the couch. 

Cas leaned over and pulled Dean’s shirt up to reveal his belly. Cas leaned over and put his lips on Dean’s belly. 

“Hey there little one, I’m your Papa…”

The pup kicked him in the mouth.

They both gasped.

“That felt… weird…” Dean’s eyes were big.

Cas was laughing. “He totally recognized my voice!”

Cas was so happy, Dean didn’t feel like contradicting him.

After that, the pup became very active. Almost too active for Dean’s comfort. He was having to pee a lot, because the pup liked to kick him in the bladder.

“You little… stop kicking my bladder!” Dean growled and Cas just laughed.

“I hate to tell you, but I read it’s gonna get worse before it gets better.”

Dean sighed. “I guess I need some books to read. Will you pick some up for me? I need to find out how to care for a pup. I mean, I took care of my brother, but he was almost four before our mom died.”

Cas bought some books the very next day and they both read them.

Cas hadn’t told anyone yet that Dean was pregnant. He first wanted to make sure Dean wasn’t going to miscarry, and then he just wanted to keep it all to himself. But he was starting to feel guilty about not telling Gabe.

So one night at the club, he called Gabe into his office.   
“Sit down Gabe, I have something to tell you.”

Gabe sat down and looked at Cas suspiciously.

“It’s nothing bad, Gabe. In fact just the opposite. Dean’s pregnant.”

Gabe’s eyes got big. “He is? I’m going to be an uncle? That’s great! When did this happen?”

Cas looked guilty. “About five months ago.”

Gabe sucked in a breath. “You mean to tell me that Dean is five months pregnant and you’re just now telling me?”

“We haven’t told anyone. We… well, we wanted to make sure there wouldn’t be any problems.”

Gabe frowned, but said, “Well, I want to come over and see Dean and you. I bet you’re nauseating together.”

Cas laughed. “Yeah, I think we probably are.”

Cas told Dean that Gabe wanted to visit and Dean agreed. Cas arranged it for Sunday when the club was closed. He invited Gabe to dinner.

Gabe showed up with a present for the pup. Dean unwrapped and grinned, showing it to Cas.

It was a little onesie with ‘I have the gayest uncle ever!”  with a rainbow on the front. 

“Thanks Gabe,” Dean smiled. 

They ate dinner with Gabe telling stories about Cas when he was young. He had Dean laughing until tears ran down his face and Cas looking grumpy.

“That’s enough now Gabe, or I’ll tell him about the doll.”

Gabe looked pale. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh yes I would, unless you stop.”

“Consider me stopped.” Gabe patted his stomach. “Good eats, Cassie. What’s for dessert?”

Cas went to the kitchen to cut the pie he’d baked.

“So what’s the story about the doll,Gabe?”

“I’ll never tell. Let it go Dean-o.”

Dean filed it away to ask Cas about later.

They had a nice evening.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“So what’s the doll story?” Dean was curious.    
Cas laughed. “Don’t ever tell Gabe I told you.”

Dean crossed his heart and signed locking his lips.

“Okay. So, Gabe carried around a Raggedy Ann doll and slept with it until he was twelve.”

Dean laughed so hard he choked. Cas slapped him on the back   
When he could talk again, he asked why Gabe was so attached to that doll.   
Cas shrugged. “I don’t know. He just said it made him feel better.”

Dean shook his head. “Weird. Especially for Gabe.”

“And just what does that mean? You think I’d be more likely to carry around a doll?”

Dean was quick to assure him that wasn’t what he meant.

Cas assured him he was only teasing.

“Never tease the pregnant guy, Cas. We might cry.”

Dean turned twenty when he was seven months pregnant and just two weeks away from his due date. Cas had a small party for him, and invited Gabe and Sam. He convinced John to let Sam come to the party.

There was cake and presents, of course. Sam got him a DVD set of Star Wars, and Gabe gave him a couple of posters, one of Lord Of The Rings and one of Dr. Sexy. Cas said his present would come when they were alone and everyone said, “Ohhh.” Cas laughed and told them to knock it off.

They ate cake and then it was time for Cas to drive Sam home.

The first shot of pain startled Dean. But the next one doubled him over.    
He grabbed his phone and while he was typing out some text to Cas, his water broke. He erased all the text and just put in ‘ _ 911\. The pup’s coming _ .

Cas pulled up in front of Sam’s apartment building when his phone chimed. He picked it up and opened the message.

“Holy fuck! Get out Sam.”

Sam looked at him with a frown.

“What’s wrong?”

“Dean’s in labor.”

“I’m coming with you.”

Cas nodded and drove home as fast as he could. He handed Sam his phone.

“Text Dean that we’re on the way. Tell him to hold on.”

Sam did and Cas concentrated on his driving. It wouldn’t do to get into an accident now.

They raced into the apartment to find Dean on the couch. His pants were drenched and he was moaning.   
“Sam, go grab the bag in the bedroom. Dean, can you walk?”

Dean nodded. Sam came back with the bag which they had just finished packing the day before.   
Cas helped Dean to the car, with Sam close behind. Again, Cas drove as fast as he dared to.

Dean had another contraction in the car and both Cas and Sam practically had a heart attack.

Dean chuckled when it was over. “Fuck, relax will you two? It’s only labor, I’m not dying.”

Cas screeched to a stop by the ER. Sam jumped out and got help. Cas walked around to Dean’s door and opened it.

“Can you stand, baby?”

Dean grimaced. “Yeah I think so.”

A couple of nurses rushed out with a wheelchair and got Dean into it. Cas and Sam followed then to the room where Dean was undressed, put in a gown and put in bed. They said the doctor would be in shortly.

“You would think they could come up with something that was a little more stylish.” Dean plucked at his gown.

Cas smiled and kissed his forehead.

“You look beautiful, baby.”

Dean had another contraction and grabbed Cas’ hand, squeezing it hard.

When the doctor came in, Sam stepped out. He introduced himself as Dr. Mick Davies. He had a decidedly British accent. He put Dean’s legs in stirrups and examined him. Dean squeezed Cas’ hand even harder and Cas squeezed back.

He looked up over the sheet that had been draped over Dean’s knees.

“Well, it looks as if this little bugger wants out. I think we should be moving to the birthing room.”

Dean asked, “Where is Dr. Harvelle? She’s my regular doctor.”

Mick smiled. “She’s on vacation for a week. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.”

He left, then a nurse came and started pushing Dean’s bed to the birthing room. She pushed him down the hall with Cas and Sam trailing behind.

She hooked him up to a lot of wires, connected to a display of his vitals. She put one on his abdomen and they could hear the pup’s heartbeat. She fussed around the room.

Dean had a very strong contraction and cried out.

“Can’t you give him something?” It hurt Cas to his heart to hear Dean in so much pain.

“I’ll check with the doctor.” She left the room. She soon returned with a syringe.

“I’m not sure I want that, Cas. I can take it.”   
“Shhh, baby. It’s only going to get worse.”

Dean chuckled weakly. “Your bedside manner sucks, Cas.” He let the nurse give him the shot.

Dean groaned  through another contraction. They were coming closer and closer together.

Dr. Davies came in and sat on a stool between Dean’s legs, which were in stirrups again. 

Dean puffed through the contractions which seemed to Cas to be coming one right on top of another. He and Sam looked at one another and Sam gave him a thumbs up. It didn’t really help much.

Cas sat at the head of the bed and held Dean’s hands. 

Then the doctor gave Dean the okay to push. Cas got behind him and helped him to sit up. Dean pushed with all his might.

When the contraction was over. Dean fell back against Cas, He was sweaty and looked exhausted.

Then there was another contraction and Dean pushed through that one as well.

Dr. Davies said, “There’s the head.”

Cas was getting more excited than scared now. 

The next contraction, Dean yelled as he pushed as hard as he could. Then…

There was the cry of a pup.

“And there he is,” Dr. Davies smiled at them. He cut the cord and handed the pup to the nurse, who took him to a table and did some things Cas couldn’t see.

But then she walked over to him with a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. She handed Cas his son.

Cas was crying, and Dean was too. Even Sam was crying. 

“Look,  baby, it’s our son.” Cas handed the puo to Dean.

“He’s so beautiful. Look, Sam.”

Sam walked over and looked at the pup.

“He sure is, Dean. Looks just like you.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!

Dean and the pup had to stay in the hospital for two days. Cas left when he was sleeping to get everything ready for the pup to come home.

John had been surprisingly nice about Sam staying with Dean during the delivery. He didn’t ask about the pup, but he didn’t raise hell either.

They still hadn’t come up with a name.

When they got home, Dean out the put the pup in a bassinet in their bedroom, where they agreed he would sleep for awhile.

When Dean came back out and sat on the couch with Cas, he said they needed a name. Cas agreed.

“I’ve been thinking,” Dean said, “What do you think about Michael?”

Cas grinned. “I really like it. What should be his middle name?”

Dean shrugged. “You choose.”

Cas thought about it. “How does Brian strike you?”

“Michael Brian. I like it.”

And so their pup had a name.

Cas loved watching Dean give Michael his bottle, almost as much as he loved feeding Michael himself. He frequently got up in the middle of the night to give Michael his feeding and let Dean sleep.

He was just eternally grateful that he could take an extended leave from the club.

Gabe came to meet his nephew the following Sunday. Dean put Michael in the onesie Gabe had bought for him.

Gabe scooped up the pup. “He’s really beautiful, guys. Hey there, Michael, I’m your fun uncle.”

The visit was wonderful.

Dean was getting horny. “I can’t wait six weeks, Cas! I don’t think I’ll make it another week.”

He was pouting.

“Dean, be reasonable. You had a pup. You need time to heal.”

“Yeah, whatever, Cas.”

Cas chalked it up to hormones.

He gave Dean a blow job the next night. Dean loved it but still said it wasn’t as good as sex.

They exchanged blow jobs as much as possible, whenever Michael would give them some time at night.

But Dean was not happy. Finally, at the five week mark, he stripped after they put Michael to bed, and got on his hands and knees on the bed. When Cas walked in the bedroom. He stopped in his tracks.

“Dean, wh… what are you doing?’

Dean looked back at Cas over his shoulder.

“I’m healed, Cas. I’m completely healed and I need you. Need your cock inside me, need your knot. Please, Daddy.”

He slicked a little.

Cas felt his resolve waver. He went to the bed, and the scent of Dean’s slick made him hard.

“Okay, Dean, you win, but if it hurts even slightly, I expect you to tell me, you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Cas groaned.  He needed Dean as much as Dean needed him.

Cas got on his knees behind Dean and kissed down his spine. Dean slicked a lot. It ran down this thighs and the scent enflamed Cas.

He grabbed his cock and pushed very slowly into Dean. Dean groaned and put his head down on the pillow.

“Oh fuck, Daddy, it’s so good.”

Cas pushed until he was in Dean completely. He paused.

“Are you okay, baby?”

“Oh fuck Daddy, I’m more than okay.”

Cas began to fuck Dean slowly. He didn’t want to push the issue. He wasn’t entirely sure that Dean was as healed as he said he was.

“Daddy, please… fuck me harder…” Dean sounded almost desperate.

Cas sped up just a little and shoved in just a little harder. He was still being way more gentle than he usually was.

Dean propped himself up on one hand and reached back, grabbing Cas’ thigh.

“Come on, damnit, fuck me!”

They were both shocked. Dean pulled his hand back and didn't say another word.

Cas kissed Dean’s spine. He sped up even more. He began to snap his hips into his mate. He grabbed Dean by the hips and pulled him back with every thrust Cas made in him.

“I’m not going to knot you, Dean. There’s too much of a chance that Michael will wake up.”   
Dean nodded.    
“Make yourself cum, baby boy. Now.”

Dean pushed back against him and grabbed his cock. He pumped it twice and came. 

Cas wrapped his index finger and his thumb behind his knot and squeezed tightly. He could feel the heat and he came so hard, it took his breath away even more than it was already. 

Not having sex for five weeks would probably do it.

He was just pulling out when Michael started crying.

“I’ll get him.” Cas stood up and glanced at the slick and the cum on Dean’s hole and sighed. No one ever said having a pup was easy.

Michael was wet and hungry. Cas changed him and put the bottle in the microwave. Dean walked to him.

“I’m so sorry I talked to you like that. I have no excuses. Please don’t be mad at me.”

Cas smiled at his omega. “I’m not mad. It was shocking, I’ll admit, but I understand.”

Dean grinned and kissed him. Then he kissed their pup on the head. 

“I’m the luckiest omega on the face of the planet.”   
Cas kissed him, kind of squishing Michael between them. “Oh I know I’m the luckiest Alpha.”

 

Cas eventually gave over the running of the club to Gabe. They went on to have two more pups, another son they named Gabriel John and called him little Gabe, and a daughter they named Hannah Mary. The lived a long and very happy life. They started to scene again after Hannah was out on her own. 

 


End file.
